mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 309: Here Comes Ray Donovan
"Here Comes Ray Donovan" was originally released on June 28, 2016. Description Our RSS news feed is an absolute garbage pile right now, so we spent most of this episode talking about the one shining, brilliant light in the darkness: Ray Donovan. Welcome back, Ray: You're here right when we needed you most. Suggested Talking Points RAY DONOVAN'S BACK, Dic's Purge Cafe, Old Timey Hacking, Stolen Stories, HERE COMES RAY, Land Ownership, Old Old Water Outline 10:19 - MUNCH SQUAD - Burger King's Mac 'n' Cheetos 16:38 - So I grab a coffee at the same coffee shop every morning. This morning, when the barista took my change out of the register, he looked me dead in the eyes and put my change into the tip jar. I was flustered, and my response was to put an extra quarter into the tip jar before taking my coffee. I'm a little miffed in retrospect, but maybe it isn't a big deal? I mean, I was going to give my change as a tip anyway, so it shouldn't have mattered? Should I have done something different? Am I good? -- The Great Canadian Coin Count 22:12 - Y - Sent in by Morgan Davy, from Yahoo Answers user Apsidal, who asks: How was hacking done before the internet existed? Did people make their own internet? Update: I heard computer hacking was being done in the 70s and 80s. I know the 'War Games' movie was fiction, but didn't it depict a true-to-life technique? 26:20 - I recently took a trip to visit my old college roommate in his new city, New York. His current friend group peppered me with questions about how he was in college, asking for additional details or explanation about some of his stories. A couple of tales about him caught my attention for an interesting reason - they happened to me. My old roommate has been using events from my life to regale his current friends. Is this something I need to address? Should I let it go, and just allow this Gilderoy Lockhart to profit from my experiences? Help me brothers! -- Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story 35:28 - MZ - Sponsored by Harry's. Sponsored by Trunk Club. Advertisement for the Flop House. 44:42 - Y - Sent in by Rachel Rosing, from Yahoo Answers user Lord Minecraft, who asks: If someone owns a piece of land, do they own it all the way to the center of the earth? 49:42 - My girlfriend finds it strange that I prefer to drink directly from the tap rather than take out a glass to get a drink of water. I tell her that sometimes I just want a couple of sips of water, and that it's easier to drink right from the tap when I want than taking out a new glass and dirtying it with my mouth. She already said I can leave the glass out with the water I don't drink, for later, but I prefer not to have a dusty, room-temperature water later on. Am I the weird one for this? Thank you. -- Thirsty For Advice In New York City 57:13 - Housekeeping 61:36 - FY - Sent in by Dana S, from Yahoo Answers user Zylon, who asks: Why doesn't the Grand Canyon have rides? Quotes On Positivity Trivia Deep Cuts Ray Donovan is a "fixer" for Hollywood's elite. He is the go-to guy that the city's celebrities, athletes and business moguls call to make their problems disappear. References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Morgan Davy Category:Rachel Rosing Category:Munch Squad